Bring Me to Life
by bookwormlove
Summary: Right after New Moon, Bella sings a song to Edward in the Forks High School talent show. Inspired by the song Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. Oneshot!


**Hi guys! Yeah, some of you may know that I wrote another talent show fanfic about E/B but I found inspiration to write this one so…..**

**This takes place RIGHT after New Moon.**

**Song is Bring Me to Life by Evanescence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (though I wish I did) they belong to SM. I don't own the song Bring Me to Life either.**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

I am going to kill Alice! She's the one who walked into my room (without knocking I may add!) while I was cleaning and heard me singing. She's the one who suggested…no FORCED me to sign up for the talent show.

_Flashback:_

"_You have a beautiful voice Bella! You have to sign up for the talent show. Please!!!!"_ she had said

_No Alice I refuse to subject myself to that kind of public humiliation!_

_Please! she pouted, jutting out her bottom lip and widening her golden eyes._

_No!_

_PLEASE!_

_NO!_

_Her eyes narrowed while her hands positioned themselves on her hips._

"_Shopping" She said the word like it was a threat._

_I tried my best to hide my flinch.. _

"_Mall. Of. America." She said slowly, emphasizing each word._

_I couldn't help the terrified expression that appeared instantly on my face. Uh oh…_

_End Flashback_

That is why I am currently backstage of Forks High Auditorium. I am shaking nervously; my hands sweating.

Soon I hear my name called "Next we have Isabella Swan"

_Bella Swan, BELLA SWAN! Geez can't they get my name right?_

I take a few deep breaths as I walk on stage. The audience politely claps as I come into view and I can see all the Cullens sitting together in the middle of the auditorium smiling encouragingly.

"I'm sure many of you remember these past few months and how I _was_" –flinch "This song hits close to home. This is for you, Edward. I know what you were feeling when you were _gone_"-another involuntary flinch "because I was feeling the exact same way. A zombie. You are the love of my life; you always have been and you always will be."

I looked right into his eyes and spoke firmly. Soon the music began…

_**"Bring Me To Life"**__  
_**_(feat. Paul McCoy)_**__

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up) Emmett had volunteered to stand in for the guys part. He was backstage._  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

I was staring right into Edward's eyes as I sang. He was staring right back at me. He was the only one who could bring me to life…__

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Edward had begun walking up to the stage and was now taking the microphone from Emmett, (who had come out from behind the curtain) never breaking eye contact with me.__

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

We were walking closer to each other. His eyes held so much pain, and regret…but the love in them conquered all the others. I'm sure my eyes held the same strong and powerful emotions as his.__

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

My left hand now held his right tightly as we sang the lyrics but with so much wonderful built up emotion that it was overtaking my body. I was drowning in its power.__

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

The world around me faded away just like it usually did when I was around Edward. It was just us standing there on stage, looking deeply into each others eyes. Me, breathing heavily. Just us, when he leaned in closer and pressed his cold marble lips to mine. Just us when I grabbed the color of his blue button down and deepened the kiss. Edwards strong arms circled around my waist pulling me flush against him. The sensation of our lips moving together burned in a wonderfully passionate way. _Just us…_

This wasuntil Emmett's whistling and booming "Way-to-go Eddie boy!" reached my ears. I quickly pulled away and hid my tomato red face in Edwards chest. I could feel him vibrate with laughter as he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

The auditorium was filled with loud applause, whistling, and clapping. When I looked up I saw that the whole audience was up on their feet applauding us.

Smiling, I looked up to Edward and whispered "I love you" softly. His crooked smile was dazzling as he responded "As I love you. Forever."

Forever sounds just perfect, I thought smiling…

**I hope you liked it! **

**I have had this on my computer for a while and have just found time to finish it. **

**I love reviews and good criticism! **

**Just press the little green button!**


End file.
